


Status Infirmos - Fortem

by insomniacitizen (Callophilia)



Series: Status Verse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Protective Chocobros, Reader Whump, our world reader, reader - Freeform, reader/chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callophilia/pseuds/insomniacitizen
Summary: You are not from Eos, and you react to status ailments more severely and longer than any Eos native.Noctis/Reader, hurt and comfort





	Status Infirmos - Fortem

“Beware the Jabberwock” - that’s something you remembered from your childhood but you had never expected it was a real creature, let alone that you would be fighting one. It’s massive and frightening with its strange long snout and wicked looking teeth behind its snarling lips. The fight it’s putting up is something else, and you’re all struggling through it with potions and Noctis and Ignis are shouting orders left, right. and centre. When you had walked in to Castlemark you hadn’t expected such a maze, and your supplies were dwindling quite low.

The jabberwock spun suddenly, its tail sweeping Noct several feet across the room, and with horror you see the thing is advancing quickly with intent on him while he’s still getting up and gathering his addled wits.

“Noct!” Your across the room quicker than any of the others and Noct only notices the jabberwock is nearly on top of him as you slide between him and the beast.

“______ no!”

It raises a clawed foot and unleashes a roar that has dust rising from the ground but you hold steady with your blade out.

And Noctis is wondering why you aren’t moving when the others lure the creature away, and in the dark of the underground his fingers find yours that are reaching out behind you for him.

And they’re cold as stone.

He reaches for a golden needle but they’re all gone, used up in this nightmare place. Feeling guilt pull him back to your frozen form he pushes on and joins the fight, knowing the petrification won’t last.

Except the fight is over and you’re still frozen.

“Hmmm, just the same as with Toad.” Ignis murmurs as they approach your form. The lights on their jackets land on you and send your shadow crawling up the walls in different directions, reminding Noctis of the stone guardians in Insomnia: Beautiful beings that stood tall and steadfast against the night.

“Doesn’t anyone have a golden needle?” Gladio asks with a low growl.

Nobody does.

So they wait deep underground, unsure how long it will take for stone to become soft flesh again.

It’s long enough for all of them to have your expression seared in to their memories forever. When they each think of you, sometimes they’ll see you as you are in this moment. Your face shows fear; it’s in your eyes even though they’re grey and unmoving, but everything else? It shows bravery. Your sword is firm in your hand, the muscles in your forearm tight and ready, your legs are braced as Gladio had shown you many times, and there’s a determined set to your jaw and a grim determination on your face as your scared eyes look up at your foe.

Noctis will never forget your hand though. The cold hand that he reached out to in the darkness, wasn’t reaching out to him at all. Your hand was between the two of you, a flat palm keeping him back as you took the full force of an attack no matter how scared you were.

What is bravery without fear?

Noctis doesn’t ponder that thought for long, as you let out a sigh and stumble forward dropping your sword. He catches you and you’re confused as you’re pulled in to a tight hug and the Prince is whispering a thank you in to your ear and he rubs at your cold, numb arms with calloused and warm hands.

Your confusion eases as Ignis explains that you seem to react more severely to status ailments than Eos natives, but assures you that next time they will be ready.

If only reality were so kind.


End file.
